jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Blog:Hjhunter/Bilderkategorien
__INDEX__ Hallo zusammen, da einige von euch, wie ich sehe, gerade viel an Bildern und deren Kategorien arbeiten, möchte ich euch hier mal am Beispiel eines fiktiven Bildes einer Person XY aufzeigen, wie ich mir das Ganze gedacht habe: full Beachtet beim Lesen auch bitte auf die Fußnoten zu gewissen Punkten. Ich habe in diesen meine Meinung und ggf. auch eine Begründung mit angegeben, die an der jeweiligen Stelle fehlülaziert gewesen wäre. In diesem Beispiel geht es um ein Bild einer Person aus einem Comic. Grundsätzlich ist die Quelle aber sekundär. Mit ein wenig Nachdenken ist es hier mit Sicherheit möglich, äquivalente Kategorien für andere Quellen zu finden. Bild:;-).gif Die grundsätzliche Idee dahinter ist folgende: Es sollten nur so wenige Kategorien, wie möglich im Bild selbst eingetragen werden. Und es gibt zu jedem einzigartigen Motiv immer eine entsprechende Kategorie. Das bedeutet, dass wir ein Bild einer Person immer in die entsprechende Kategorie Kategorie:Bilder von Person XY einordnen und die Einordnung in Spezies und Beruf sowie Zugehörigkeit durch die kategorisierung der Kategorie vornehmen und nicht direkt mit dem Bild. Warum machen wir das so? Ganze einfach: Es bringt uns nichts, Bilder einfach irgendwelchen Kategorien zuzuordnen, wenn diese Kategorie nicht spezifisch ist. Eine Suche wird langwierig, die Klickerei durch zig Seiten von Bildern ist nevernaufreibend. Außerdem können wir in den Artikel der jeweiligen Person über die Vorlage:Bilder auf die Bilderkategorie verlinken, ob da nun ein Bild drin ist, oder 100. Durch die Kategorisierung der Kategorien haben wir zu den jeweiligen Themen immer alle Bilder parat und können uns ggf. durch Unterkategorien spezifizieren.Ich halte eine solche Einordnung auch bei Artikeln für sinnvoll und richtig. Allerdings wird dies durch die Zufälliger Artikel-Funktion verhindert, da die Funktion dann Kategorie-Seiten aufrufen würde und nicht auf Artikel in Unterkategorien reagiert (siehe dazu auch hier) Dieses Beispiel ist vom Grundprinzip auf jegliche Art von motiven anwendbar und muss nur ggf. an der einen oder anderen Stelle modifizert werden. Das Prinzip ändert sich aber nicht. Also kurz zusammengefasst: # Beim Hochladen eines Bildes werden immer die kleinsten Kategorien genommen. Bei Bilder von Personen ist es eine Kategorie nach dem Schema Kategorie:Bilder von ''. Bei Bilder von mehreren Personen ist jede Person als Kategorie anzugeben. # Als zweite Kategorie bei dem Bild ist '''IMMER' auch eine Quellenkategorie mitanzugeben. Es gibt mittlerweile einige Quellenverlinkungsvorlagen, die dies bereits automatisch tun (z.B. Vorlage:StarWars.com, Vorlage:TOR u.a.). Dies ist zu kontrollieren, sofern die Kategorie nicht automatisch eingetragen wird, ist eine Quellenkategorie zwingend erforderlich. # Sofern es sich um ein gemaltes oder gezeichnetes Bild handelt ist auch die Angabe einer Künstlerkategorie, sofern der Künstler einwandfrei identifiziert werden kann, erforderlich. Bei Fotos, sofern der Fotograf nicht bekannt ist, oder Screenshots aus Filmen, Serien und Spielen ist dies nicht erforderlich, da der Künstler nicht einwandfrei identifiziert werden kann. Alle anderen Kategorien, wie Spezies, Berufe etc., werden über die Kategorisierung der jeweligen Kategorie:Bilder von '' vorgenommen. Ich gebe euch ein Beispiel an dem das vielleicht deutlicher wird: full Dieses Bild sollte folgende Kategorien enthalten (in Fettschrift ist die direkt eingetragene Kategorie dargestellt; dadrunter die Einordnung der Kategorien im Kategoriebaum, was auch bedeutet, dass die eingetragene Kategorie die ersten Kategorien des Pfades eingetragen bekommmen usw.): *'Kategorie:Bilder aus Der Angriff der Malevolence' **→ Kategorie:Bilder aus The Clone Wars, Staffel 1 → Kategorie:Bilder aus The Clone Wars → Kategorie:Bilder aus Fernsehserien → Kategorie:Bilder nach Quellen → Kategorie:Bilder aus dem Star Wars-Universum → Kategorie:Bilder → Kategorie:!Hauptkategorie) *'Kategorie:Bilder von Anakin Skywalker' **Pfad 1a (Speziespfad 1): → Kategorie:Bilder von Menschen → Kategorie:Bilder von Spezies → Kategorie:Bilder nach Motiv → Kategorie:Bilder aus dem Star Wars-Universum → Kategorie:Bilder → Kategorie:!Hauptkategorie **Pfad 1b (Speziespfad 2): → Kategorie:Bilder von Cyborgs → Kategorie:Bilder von Spezies → Kategorie:Bilder nach Motiv → Kategorie:Bilder aus dem Star Wars-Universum → Kategorie:Bilder → Kategorie:!Hauptkategorie **Pfad 2a (Berufspfad 1): → Kategorie:Bilder von Jedi → Kategorie:Bilder von Personen nach Berufen → Kategorie:Bilder von Personen → Kategorie:Bilder nach Motiv → Kategorie:Bilder aus dem Star Wars-Universum → Kategorie:Bilder → Kategorie:!Hauptkategorie **Pfad 2b (Berufspfad 2): → Kategorie:Bilder von Sith → Kategorie:Bilder von Personen nach Berufen → Kategorie:Bilder von Personen → Kategorie:Bilder nach Motiv → Kategorie:Bilder aus dem Star Wars-Universum → Kategorie:Bilder → Kategorie:!Hauptkategorie **Pfad 2c (Berufspfad 3)Ich halte diesen Pfad für überflüssig, da irgendwie fast jeder im Star Wars-Universum ein Pilot ist. Das wäre so, als wenn man jeden in der Realität der einen Führerschein hat als Autofahrer kategorisiert...: → Kategorie:Bilder von Piloten → Kategorie:Bilder von Personen nach Berufen → Kategorie:Bilder von Personen → Kategorie:Bilder nach Motiv → Kategorie:Bilder aus dem Star Wars-Universum → Kategorie:Bilder → Kategorie:!Hauptkategorie **Pfad 3a (Zugehörigkeitspfad 1)Ich halte einen solchen Pfad für richtig und unerlässlich, da sich 1. hier Personen aus dem alten Orden kategorisieren lassen, ob Jedi, und wenn ja, welcher Rang, oder nicht und 2. da ich der Meinung bin, dass alle Jedi-Orden separat von Galaktischen Reichen geführt werden sollten, da es auch Zeiten gab, in denen der Jedi-Orden isoliert vom jeweiligen Reich operiert und gestanden hat. Demnach ist meiner Meinung nach eine Einordnung der Jedi zu den Personen des nicht richtig.: → Kategorie:Bilder von Jedi-Rittern des Alten Jedi-Ordens → Kategorie:Bilder von Personen des Alten Jedi-Ordens → Kategorie:Bilder von Personen nach Zugehörigkeit → Kategorie:Bilder von Personen → Kategorie:Bilder aus dem Star Wars-Universum → Kategorie:Bilder → Kategorie:!Hauptkategorie **Pfad 3b (Zugehörigkeitspfad 2): → Kategorie:Bilder von Sith des Galaktischen Imperiums → Kategorie:Bilder von Personen des Galaktischen Imperiums → Kategorie:Bilder von Personen nach Zugehörigkeit → Kategorie:Bilder von Personen → Kategorie:Bilder aus dem Star Wars-Universum → Kategorie:Bilder → Kategorie:!Hauptkategorie **Pfad 4: → Kategorie:Bilder von Einzelpersonen → Kategorie:Bilder von Personen → Kategorie:Bilder aus dem Star Wars-Universum → Kategorie:Bilder → Kategorie:!Hauptkategorie)Ich halte diesen Pfad für überflüssig. Er sollte auf Sinn und Zweck untersucht werden und, je nach Ergebnis, ggf. gelöscht werden) *'Kategorie:Bilder von Ahsoka Tano' **Pfad 1 (Speziespfad): → Kategorie:Bilder von Togruta → Kategorie:Bilder von Spezies → Kategorie:Bilder nach Motiv → Kategorie:Bilder aus dem Star Wars-Universum → Kategorie:Bilder → Kategorie:!Hauptkategorie **Pfad 2a (Berufspfad 1): → Kategorie:Bilder von Jedi → Kategorie:Bilder von Personen nach Berufen → Kategorie:Bilder von Personen → Kategorie:Bilder nach Motiv → Kategorie:Bilder aus dem Star Wars-Universum → Kategorie:Bilder → Kategorie:!Hauptkategorie **Pfad 3a (Zugehörigkeitspfad 1): → Kategorie:Bilder von Jedi-Padawanen des Alten Jedi-Ordens → Kategorie:Bilder von Personen des Alten Jedi-Ordens → Kategorie:Bilder von Personen nach Zugehörigkeit → Kategorie:Bilder von Personen → Kategorie:Bilder nach Motiv → Kategorie:Bilder aus dem Star Wars-Universum → Kategorie:Bilder → Kategorie:!Hauptkategorie **Pfad 3b (Zugehörigkeitspfad 2): → Kategorie:Bilder von Jedi der Rebellen → Kategorie:Bilder von Personen der Rebellen → Kategorie:Bilder von Personen nach Zugehörigkeit → Kategorie:Bilder von Personen → Kategorie:Bilder nach Motiv → Kategorie:Bilder aus dem Star Wars-Universum → Kategorie:Bilder → Kategorie:!HauptkategorieDieser Pfad ist noch nicht definiert, da, zumindest mir, noch nicht so wirklich klar ist, wie das Thema in ''Rebels behandelt wird **Pfad 4: → Kategorie:Bilder von Einzelpersonen → Kategorie:Bilder von Personen → Kategorie:Bilder nach Motiv → Kategorie:Bilder aus dem Star Wars-Universum → Kategorie:Bilder → Kategorie:!Hauptkategorie) *'Kategorie:Bilder von Plo Koon' **Pfad 1 (Speziespfad): → Kategorie:Bilder von Kel'Dor → Kategorie:Bilder von Spezies → Kategorie:Bilder nach Motiv → Kategorie:Bilder aus dem Star Wars-Universum → Kategorie:Bilder → Kategorie:!Hauptkategorie **Pfad 2 (Berufspfad): → Kategorie:Bilder von Jedi → Kategorie:Bilder von Personen nach Berufen → Kategorie:Bilder von Personen → Kategorie:Bilder nach Motiv → Kategorie:Bilder aus dem Star Wars-Universum → Kategorie:Bilder → Kategorie:!Hauptkategorie **Pfad 3 (Zugehörigkeitspfad): → Kategorie:Bilder von Jedi-Meistern des Alten Jedi-Ordens → Kategorie:Bilder von Personen des Alten Jedi-Ordens → Kategorie:Bilder von Personen nach Zugehörigkeit → Kategorie:Bilder von Personen → Kategorie:Bilder nach Motiv → Kategorie:Bilder aus dem Star Wars-Universum → Kategorie:Bilder → Kategorie:!Hauptkategorie **Pfad 4: → Kategorie:Bilder von Einzelpersonen → Kategorie:Bilder von Personen → Kategorie:Bilder nach Motiv → Kategorie:Bilder aus dem Star Wars-Universum → Kategorie:Bilder → Kategorie:!Hauptkategorie) *(optionaloptional deswegen, weil man hier von dem Raumschiff eigentlich kaum etwas sieht. Grundsätzlich ist es aber druchaus möglich und erwünscht, diese Kategorie auch hinzuzufügen!:) Kategorie:Bilder der Twilight **Pfad 1: → Kategorie:Bilder von G9 Rigger-Frachtern → Kategorie:Bilder von Raumschiffen nach Klassen → Kategorie:Bilder von Raumschiffen → Kategorie:Bilder nach Motiv → Kategorie:Bilder aus dem Star Wars-Universum → Kategorie:Bilder → Kategorie:!Hauptkategorie **Pfad 2: → Kategorie:Bilder von Raumschiffen des Alten Jedi-Ordens → Kategorie:Bilder von Raumschiffen nach Zugehörigkeit → Kategorie:Bilder von Raumschiffen → Kategorie:Bilder nach Motiv → Kategorie:Bilder aus dem Star Wars-Universum → Kategorie:Bilder → Kategorie:!Hauptkategorie) Aktuell gibt es in der Personenkategorie (und auch in anderen Kategorien) noch viele Dinge nachzuarbeiten und umzukategorisieren. Dabei ist auch eure Hilfe gefragt. Wenn ihr euch bei solchen Sachen nicht hundertprozentig sicher seid, dann fügt bei den Bildern die Kategorien hinzu, bei der ihr euch sicher seid und schreibt mir das kurz auf die Disku, damit ich den Rest mache. Ich habe mich mittlerweile sehr intensiv in diese Struktur vertieft, so dass ich da sicherlich sehr gerne weiterhelfen kann. Ich habe über die Wartungslisten immer einen Überblick über nicht kategorisierte Bilder, Artikel und Kategorien. Grundsätzlich ist aber zu sagen, dass in keinem Bild die Kategorie:Bilder von Personen drin stehen sollte, ebensowenig, wie Spezieskategorien oder Kategorien zu Berufen oder Zugehörigkeiten. Wenn ihr das irgendwo seht, löscht sie raus! Auch wenn das Bild dann ohne Kategorie dasteht. Falls ihr Kategorie nach obengenanntem Schema anlegen wollt, beachtet bitte folgendes: *Fügt immer einen Titel, eingeleitet mit einem „→“ ein. *Fügt immer einen Sortierungshinweis ein. *Fügt immer eine entsprechende Oberkategorie ein. Beispiel Kategorie:Bilder von Ahsoka Tano: → Bilder von Ahsoka Tano: Kategorie:Bilder von Einzelpersonen Kategorie:Bilder von Togruta Kategorie:Bilder von Jedi en:Category:Images of Ahsoka Tano nl:Categorie:Afbeeldingen van Ahsoka Tano Ich will ehrlich sein: Ich halte von einer Interwiki-Verlinkung bei Kategorien nicht besonders viel, aber wenn ihr eine findet, dann schadet es auch nicht, diese entsprechend mitzupflegen. So, dass solls zu diesem Thema (vorerst) gewesen sein. Wenn ihr Fragen oder Anregungen und / oder Kommentare habt, dann immer her damit!! Gruß Hjhunter Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag